Rochelle
Rochelle is an X Middle School student. She is known for being rowdy. Rochelle was originally a bully, as seen when she came across WilburA Dark Score Evened. Wilbur was carrying a package containing some food and she asked him just what he brought for her that day. He begged her to go easy on him and his tiramasu, because it took him all night to make it. She told him that he presumed she was probably planning to smash it, eat it, or else, then she asked him if he thought she was a monster. Wilbur reluctantly nodded his head and Rochelle took offense. For that, she threatened to destroy the tiramasu with kung-fu in front of some other students. But before she could, Fillmore and Ingrid got there just in time to stop her. Fillmore told Rochelle he happened to know that martial arts form and threatened to use the same on her if she didn't leave Wilbur alone. She did as she was told and left. Wilbur thanked the Safety Officers and asked them to escort him to his home ed class. After finding a shirt with a message that served as a warning to bullies and learning that Rochelle became a target of bullying herself, Fillmore and Ingrid went to the classroom where Rochelle was being held in detention to ask her some things about it and offer her protection. She refused to tell them what she knew for concern of getting her friends in trouble. Fillmore was not thrilled about having to waste his time with her, fishing for answers. Nonetheless, he knew that it was his obligation that he had to uphold and he demanded she gave them to him and Ingrid. Rochelle asked him if she did not comply if he would attempt to use kung-fu on her again and Fillmore told her that was not an implausibility. Ingrid told Rochelle that they were her best chance at providing a safeguard and that she should take their offer, giving her their word that it was guaranteed if the names were named. Rather than having Joseph serve as Rochelle's bodyguard, O'Farrell served as her bodyguard instead despite being inexperienced in that area. While he was accompanying her through the school's hallway, she told him she needed a restroom break. Before he left her to that, he announced that was entering the girls' room in case there were any girls already in there and he checked around to make sure all was clear in there. After admiring the cleanliness and the lavender scent in it, he told her he would be waiting for her outside when she was done. While she washed her hands, she was ambushed. After a few minutes, O'Farrell looked in to see how she was doing. When he opened the door, he was horrified by what he saw, which was Rochelle wrapped in toilet paper. A few of the other Safety Patrol members arrived on the scene and Rochelle's bandanna, which she left on the counter while she washed her hands, was gone. The next day, when Rochelle was absent from school, Fillmore and Ingrid decided to head to her house to see if she was home. Fillmore lost his bet to Ingrid that Rochelle would've been at a video game arcade jacking kids for their coins. Rochelle was upset with them due to their failure to keep her safe as was promised. They tried to get some more much needed answers from her, but she wished to be left alone. Back at school, they went to see Wilbur and Becca Baccadero for more info. When Becca was tending to a mannequin that wore a yellow handkerchief, the handkerchief was actually the same, yellow bandanna that was taken from Rochelle. The theft of the bandanna may have been as one act of the requitals against the bullies, in that case, with Rochelle. After Fillmore, Ingrid and Vallejo narrowed down the suspects and found the most likely one to be Stella, and Horace told them he knew of a way to locate her, the former two had him show them. In the Conventional Center Control Room, Horace located Stella on a security camera monitor. When Fillmore and Ingrid confronted Stella, she took off and on went the chase. After she got caught in a huge yarn ball, she bounced and rolled her way into the control room, and was freed once the yarn ball broke. Once Fillmore and Ingrid, they found Stella with Wilbur, Grover, and Becca, who had Horace tied to a chair and held hostage to get their vengeance for his mistreatment of them. Before Wilbur proceeded to spill gumbo on the control panel and damage them, Fillmore talked him and the others out of carrying out their payback. They had second thoughts and decided not to go through with it. Principal Folsom appeared on a monitor and was heard announcing the winner of the quilting contest. Later, Fillmore returned to Rochelle's house and retrieved her bandana. Rochelle seemed to reform for the better and she invited Fillmore inside as they had a talk. Appearance Rochelle was a teen Caucasian girl with short, red hair, blue eyes, and freckles under the eyes. She wore a yellow bandana, a light blue jacket with a couple of dark blue stripes or rings around each sleeve, a number one on the left side of the chest, a yellowish green shirt, red jeans, and brown sandals. At home, she was also seen wearing yellow pajamas. Notes She is voiced by Emy Collgado. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Victims